1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap type carrier and locking seal for articulated drawing tubes and other cylindrical objects with slip on end caps and other cylindrical objects not having integrally attached carrying straps.
2. Description of Prior Art
Carrying a tube or cylinder by clutching it with a hand or by tucking it under one's arm can be unwieldy and clumbsy. Such is compounded when tubes are large or awkward in size and weight, of slick metal or cardboard, and especially when attempting to carry more than one tube simultaneously; the tubes have tendency to slide, pivot, and rotate in all directions. In addition, articulated tubes with slip on end caps often do not securely contain the tube contents as a result of the cap either slipping off or being hammered off by the shifting and weight of the contents. It is therefore desirable to devise a carrier and locking seal for articulated tubes and other cylindrical objects which will securely seal the end cap on the tube and allow one's hands to be free to carry other items, open doors, and conduct business with finesse and with a professional appearance.
Heretofore, two strap type tube carriers have been proposed and implemented for the use of carrying drawing tubes not having integrally attached carrying straps.
One such strap is manufactured by Pictura Products in Orange, Calif. under the trademark of "Sketch-Pak/dph". It comprises two straps for attachment to the top and bottom of a tube and a shoulder strap. The top and bottom straps are of an elastic material and are fastened to the tube using buckles. In use, regardless how tightly the user attaches the top and bottom elastic straps, the elastic straps stretch excessively and slide up and down the tube. When attached to tubes having slip on end caps, the strap does not seal the cap onto the tube due to excessive stretching and slipping. Consequently, should the tube be inverted, the end cap will slide off spilling the contents of the tube. Users find the strap is difficult and time consuming to attach due to the buckle type fastener. In addition, the shoulder strap is joined to the top and bottom straps in a way which allows for twisting of the strap during application which necessitates removing the strap and reattaching it to the tube. Also, excess elastic material dangling from the buckles of the top and bottom straps appears sloven and crude.
Another such drawing tube carrier is manufactured by Chartpak in Leeds, Mass. under the trademark of "Cylopak". This tube carrier is also comprised of two straps which attach to the top and bottom of the tube and a shoulder strap joined to the top and bottom straps. This carrier is formed of a nonelastic material and does not stretch excessively as does the previously mentioned carrier. However, this strap also slips up and down the tube and will therefore not facilitate a secure attachment about the tube nor a locking seal for a slip on end cap. The shoulder strap of this carriers is joined to the top and bottom straps much the same as the previously mentioned carrier and presents the same problems regarding a twisting of the shoulder strap during application. In addition, the carrier is arduous and time consuming to attach tightly or remove from a tube. Excessive end material also dangles from the top and bottom straps of this carrier which appears unrefined and unprofessional.
Neither of the aforementioned tube carriers provide a means of conveniently and easily removing the shoulder strap from the carrier while attached to a tube. Nor do they provide a means of preventing the shoulder strap from slipping off the shoulder of the user which can be quite annoying and troublesome. In addition, the aforementioned tube carriers do not provide a means of conveniently and easily attaching more than one tube simultaneously to a single shoulder strap.
Nor are the tube carriers easily adapted to be used in a harness fashion by conveniently attaching an additional shoulder strap and slipping the carrier over the shoulders. Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a new and improved carrier which would facilitate the transport of cylindrical objects more proficiently and practically.